Insights and Emptiness
by Sofia Sakharov
Summary: Poems of those whose feelings are untold.
1. Tigerstar

**Tigerstar**

Hungry for blood

And hungry for battle

Teaching me ways

That are far from honorable

I know two wrongs

Don't make a right

But with all this time

Those wrongs are now mine

The blazing fire

He made it all come true

Even though I'm the enemy

I want to help you

Now I have learned

From all my mistakes

But, then again,

I fear it's too late.


	2. Jayfeather

**Jayfeather**

All that you said

And all that you do

And yet you can think

I can still love you?

Laugh all you want,

"Poor Jayfeather, he can't see."

But it will come back to haunt you one day

Believe me

Pain in my heart

And pain in my mind

One of the times

I'm glad that I'm blind


	3. Brokenstar

**Brokenstar**

Raised to be cruel

And raised to be mean

It wasn't my tail that was broken

It was me

Push me away

Treat me cruel

I could have died

And no one would know

Look at me now

Look at what you did

Now are you happy

To have raised me like this?

One of these days

I'll get my revenge

And when I do

You're the first one dead.


	4. Scourge

**Scourge**

All that I am

And all that I'll be

Isn't always

Caused by me

Always called weak

Well I'll prove them wrong

I'll go into the forest

Where we don't belong

What did I do

To make you attack

A curious kit

Who can never go back

And then you came

To ask for my Clan

Should have expected betrayal

You know you can

Now I am stronger

I can easily win

And as you are dying

Remember: Don't cross me again


	5. Leopardstar

**Leopardstar**

One clan or the other

That's how it should be

Half-clan cats

Are my enemy

But I was unwise

To think that was true

The can be brave and kind

And loyal, too

Loyalty

Is hard to see

When they belong

In two different homes

Watching sacrifice

By the ones I doubt

Makes me wonder

What it was all about


	6. Lionblaze

**Lionblaze**

I love you

You love me

Now that love

Can never be

I'm not too good for you

You're too good for me

You're good enough

Why can't you see?

My life is shattered

Broken heart at my paws

And always remember

This hard loss

I will take requests now :) !

Thank you reviewers!


	7. Crowfeather

**Crowfeather**

Some can love

And some cannot

Boundaries have to

Separate our hearts

If I loved Nightcloud,

All would be well

I wouldn't be a traitor

Have no lies to tell

I want to love Breezepelt

He is my own

But he's so arrogant

I'd rather be alone


	8. Breezepelt

**Breezepelt**

My father's a lie

My mother's a joke

Everything I do

Is always provoked

I don't want your protection

Or your sympathy

All I want

Is for my father to notice me

He doesn't love me

I know who he does

His traitor of a mate

And those kit of hers

Mom doesn't love me

She just doesn't care

She won't let me learn

About all the things out there


	9. Cinderheart

**Cinderheart**

I loved him

He loved me

Then I learned

He's too good for me

I wish he weren't special

So different from me

We can't be together

But he refuses to see

Even though you're so near

It feels like so far

Separated by eternity

But it's not that far

Why do I keep holding on?

I can't have you

I just want to be free

For my love to be true


	10. Graystripe

**Graystripe**

I had nothing

To wish for, to want

My life was perfect

Perfect for me

I thought I could have

All that I wanted

But the true prize

Lay just out of my reach

Now it's gone

I won the prize

But then I lost it

My hope has died


	11. Half Moon

**Half Moon**

Walk with the dead

Speak with the living

I never knew

This was how I was destined

I loved the Jay

I know he loved me, too

He taught me so much

About love, false and true

My heart was broken

When he had to go

But, at least

Now I know


	12. Crookedstar

**Crookedstar**

I was so great

You loved me before

Your great Stormkit

Love forevermore

Lose a bit

Break my jaw

Suddenly

You don't care anymore

I tried and I tried

I wanted to please

I never wanted you to have

Regret in me

Now look where I am

A leader, strong and proud

If this doesn't please you

Then nothing will


	13. Brightheart

**Brightheart**

Hisses, snarls

Growls, yelps

Blood and scratches

No one to help

I hear his howl

And then he's gone

I want to yowl

I want to mourn

Claws slash

Across my eye

Blood is dripping

My sight has died

The leader is crazy

The leader is cruel

Now I'm Lostface

With a story to tell


	14. Bluestar

**Bluestar**

How can I ever

Trust again

You betrayed me

Time and time again

I thought I had loyalty

I thought you were true

But now I can see

Straight through you

The fog is clearing

He will never be theirs

They can take my life

For all I care

A final goodbye

To the ones I love

Apologies accepted

And then I'm gone.


End file.
